


The Light of Andromeda

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A collection of ficlets for OiHana Week!





	1. Chapter 1

**_Day 1: March 6: Mercury_ **

Messages and speed; everything goes by quickly; their most important moment or moments; communication

There was nothing Takahiro loved more than the presence of Tooru in his life. Getting to come home to him after work and class, knowing that Tooru would be waiting for him, made the days a little less unbearable. Work went by with the speed of molasses flowing downhill in January, slow and almost unnoticeable, and the only time it seemed to pick up was when Takahiro would get one of Tooru’s sunshine warm messages, a little reminder that he loved him, or a picture of his smiling face, a little blip in his dreary day that lit up with the force of their love.

And then there was class, where Takahiro would open his notebook for a lecture only to find sweet little doodles in the margins, tiny hearts and ‘I love yous’ and, embarrassingly enough, a few instances of ‘Hanamaki Tooru’ which makes him blush so hard the girl two seats down asks if he has a fever. He manages to stutter out an answer and she gives him a funny look but leaves him alone, and he spends the rest of the class staring at the innocent little doodle, Tooru’s pretty handwriting mesmerizing on the otherwise boring white page.

There is the moment Takahiro arrives home, when Tooru sweeps him up in a bone crushing hug, when he smothers kisses all over his face until Takahiro laughs and nudges him over so he can get his shoes off. They make dinner together, whirling in and out of each others space, barely having the time for fleeting kisses before something needs to be stirred or flipped or put on a plate. There’s moments during dinner where Tooru accidentally flings a morsel across the table in his enthusiasm for telling Takahiro about his day, or when he spills a bit of soup trying to lean over for a kiss.

And the best of all, when they finally head to bed, curled up together under warm blankets, whispering quietly back and forth about their hopes and dreams and how much they love each other. Tiny little discussions about how their days went and what things are difficult, what they can do to make it better. Plans for meals for the next day, and what they want to do on their day off, and what chores they have left to complete. Little things that mean the world to them both, because it’s their life together, and they’re not going to let anything mess it up for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2: March 7: Venus**  
Love and beauty; the balance between love and hate; overcoming, losing, and flourishing_

Tooru had always heard the cliches about how love made everything more beautiful, more radiant and noticeable, how you’d think things were prettier or cuter than they really were through the guise of care and fondness. He wasn’t sure if he believed it. After all, Takahiro had always been gorgeous to him, even before he knew he had any feelings for him other than friendship, back when they were new high schoolers, fresh faced and young. They’d walked into that school naive and ready to take on the world, and they forged their friendship together, the four of them against the world, even on a team.

But Takahiro, there was always something special about, something shining and bright and glorious that lit the edges of Tooru’s world even the very first time they’d met. Tooru tried to remember if he’d always thought Takahiro was brighter than the full moon, if he’d always thought every little thing he did was enrapturing, or if that came after Tooru knew that he had feelings for him. Or had he always had those feelings and never noticed, never thought anything of them until suddenly he did, and then they were different, all encompassing, something Tooru couldn’t ignore, didn’t want to ignore.

It was after losing in high school, their last chance to go to nationals snatched from them, their hard work and sweat and tears useless in the face of victory versus defeat, when they had to let it drag them down or lift them back up, slowly, with time, that Tooru finally learned to let go of animosity. It was after that that he realized the extent of his feelings for Takahiro, when he finally let go of the cruel feelings for his rivals, that made room for his love to grow instead.

They got through it together, as they had all through high school, the four of them together, but it was Takahiro who had the most effect on Tooru, the one who helped the most with his simple words and easy touches. And even when Tooru had no idea how he felt or what he was thinking, Takahiro had something to say to ease his mind, to loosen the tension and unwind Tooru’s swirling, twisting thoughts into something manageable, something that could be nudged off for another time. And there were times when there were no words between them at all, just brushes of skin and quiet breaths, the feeling of them leaning together, and Tooru knew that they’d be able to get through anything, as long as they had each other.

And that proved true so far. They had each other, and even with busy schedules of school and work and whatever else popped up, they managed, made time for each other, made sure that there were no miscommunications that could have been avoided with a simple conversation. They grew together, a push and pull between the two of them that allowed them each enough space to change as they needed, to stretch out towards the edges of the universe without leaving the other behind in darkness of a world lost. They were entwined together as ivy on a trellis, filling each others holes and covering flaws, keeping the most sensitive parts for each other and no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3: March 8: Earth**  
Blooming, growth; the development of anything and everything_

If there was anything that Takahiro had learned in high school, it was how difficult Tooru could be when he wanted. There were many nights when he’d stay up even after Iwaizumi’s threats, his own mother’s pleading for him to go to sleep at a reasonable hour, and even the coaches’ thinly veiled demands that he take care of himself, if only to be useful to the team. There were days spent half asleep, barely hanging on to consciousness, being led around by one of the others, napping during lunch instead of eating. Those days practice wasn’t good either, everyone just a tad too touchy and off kilter, as if Tooru, as captain, controlled the moods of each and every one of them.

Now, though, it was clear he had changed. It was no longer useless if someone told him he should rest more, or that he was working too hard. While he didn’t listen to each and every person expressing their concern, sometimes still brushing them off with little more than a smile and a wave of his hand, at least a few people were close enough to make him reconsider. Takahiro, luckily, was one of those people, one he hoped was the most important, and Tooru listened to him more often than not, knowing that Takahiro only ever had Tooru’s well being in mind.

And Takahiro did the same, following along with Tooru’s observations of Takahiro seeming tired or worn out, and it made Takahiro think about how they must have grown together, how they depend on one another to keep each other safe and happy and whole and together. How they’ve managed to become so used to each others tiny little signs that they can head off sicknesses and bouts of exhaustion and bad moods just by knowing how they change in the smallest ways, when no one else would be able to. He thinks, one night with Tooru’s head in his lap, fallen asleep after a hard day, that there was a time when neither of them would’ve been amenable to this, that they both would’ve fought tooth and nail until they were both ragged and exhausted and upset.

This is how they’ve changed and grown, molded to one anothers quirks and habits, easily, as if there were never any other choice. Everything has changed and stayed the same at the same time, and Takahiro doesn’t know exactly how or when it happened, but he knows he wouldn’t be as happy without it, knows Tooru wouldn’t be as happy without it, and he’s grateful all over again that they have each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 4: March 9: Mars**  
War and peace or desire; how does their relationship reflect these aspects or fare?_

It wasn’t a surprise that they could switch so easily between calm and collected and riled up and fierce, not with how much passion each of them has, especially for each other. Their fights, as rare as they are, are explosive and huge, and everyone around them can tell when one has happened. The good thing is that all it takes is a little bit of thinking for each of them on their own, and they can easily patch up whatever misunderstanding or problem they’ve come across. The good thing about them is that they know each other, and the way that they both operate, and any anger doesn’t last for very long.

Similarly, times of extreme affection can also be noticed easily, though it’s usually in a much different way. Neither of them shy away from public displays of affection, almost always holding hands or touching, simple, easy kisses pressed to cheeks and lips, heartfelt ‘I love yous’ that are said loud enough for them to hear. Of course, they’ve gotten into situations that weren’t exactly appropriate for public as well, to the chagrin of their friends, and there have been many a night that they’ve fumbled home and had to stop halfway to pull hands out of pants to continue on their way.

There have been situations that have been terrible to work through, too, that had less to do with them that they were more or less along for the ride on, and they’ve worked through those too. Fights between friends, late nights of homework, days on end where they hardly see each other because one or the other spends all day at work. Unfortunate news from college, missed promotions at work, deaths in the family both expected and not, they’ve worked through carefully. Each situation has made them realize how much they are there for the other, how much they depend on the others presence, how communication and care are the most important things for maintaining a good relationship, and it’s worked out for them well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 5: March 10: Jupiter**  
Tolerance, hope; what does their future hold? What must they or others accept?_

Being with Takahiro sometimes made Tooru forget that the world could be a cruel and harsh place, and oftentimes they couldn’t do anything about it. This was one of those times, and Tooru can’t help but be upset that some douchebag had to interrupt their time together to spew hateful words in their faces. He could deal with people insulting him, has been dealing with it most of his life, from people jealous of his hard work or looks or any other number of things, but for someone to insult Takahiro, that was something that put him past anger in seconds.

There wasn’t anything wrong with Takahiro, not one single thing, and Tooru would’ve been quick to say so, if it weren’t for Takahiro’s hand warm on Tooru’s arm. There’s a tiny glance shared between them, and Tooru frowns even though he knows that Takahiro is right, that they need to get used to these sorts of things and be able to ignore them, at least until the rest of the world catches up. During their tiny silent conversation the man keeps spitting curses and obscenities, and the people around them just duck their heads and walk quicker, like they don’t want to be caught in the crossfire. Tooru thinks it’s sad that not a single one of them is concerned enough to even say anything to the man, but he supposes that he can’t really blame them.

He’s not sure if he’d want to step in to someone else’s confrontation, though he doesn’t know if he’d really be able to ignore it either. The only reason he’s not already acting now is Takahiro’s reluctance at making an even bigger scene, and Tooru knows how much Takahiro hates having attention on him like that, so he just holds his head high and ignores the man, walks them down to the other end of the train platform, still hand in hand. They can still hear him, even from where they are, ranting about ‘the gays’ and how the world is coming to an end with all this ‘tolerance bullshit’ nowadays, and then he’s finally drowned out by the sound of the arriving train.

Luckily he seems to be waiting for a different one, since he doesn’t follow most of the other people on board, and Tooru tries to hide his sigh of relief. Takahiro just tightens their hands together as they find seats, rests their clasped hands on his thigh as they sit. An elderly lady sitting across from them smiles fondly at them, like maybe they remind her of someone, and Tooru thinks that it’s such a difference to the angry man that he’s not sure if they’re in the same world after all. Nobody else pays them any attention, and Takahiro leans his head against Tooru’s shoulder and closes his eyes. They’ll have to deal with that sort of thing a lot, Tooru knows, but he’d deal with anything to be together with Takahiro forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 6: March 11: Saturn**  
Structure through limitation; what limitations help or hurt them?_

Takahiro learned early on, after a few mishaps, that Tooru operated best on some sort of schedule, a routine, even if it wasn’t the exact same every day. If left to his own devices Tooru would sit and stew and stay up all hours, no care for anything in the world other than whatever he was fixated on. It happened a lot in high school, and hardly anyone could get him to budge. Even Takahiro had trouble when they had first realized their feelings for each other, though luckily it got easier, especially with constant communication between them.

Still, Tooru needs a certain amount of structure in his life, and Takahiro is only to happy to make sure he has it, to help Tooru be as good as he can, to know and embrace his limitations. They work together to keep each other accountable, to stick to their own rules and plans. Sometimes it’s not easy to drag Tooru away from an essay that he thinks he needs to work on all night, or for Takahiro to stop bringing his work problems home to brood over, but they manage somehow, together.

It takes a lot of communication, and sometimes they have to change things around to fit both of their schedules and needs better, but they do it. There’s some things they won’t budge on, like Tooru’s need for a run in the morning, and Takahiro’s insistence on baths before bed, but otherwise they adjust as needed, as long as the two of them are happy and healthy and together. Sometimes things get hard, when one of them really wants to break schedule for something and the other won’t let them, when they both need to learn what can be allowed and what isn’t actually good for either of them.

There’s a balance, and they learn it little by little, together, the give and take, the things that are good and aren’t so good, when they can bend the rules and when they can’t.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Day 7: March 12: Uranus_**  
Discovery, lightheartedness; things that make them laugh, cry, smile, and more

One of Tooru’s very favorite things was all the ways he could get Takahiro to laugh. There was tickling, which ended up in a breathless sort of trembling, at least until Takahiro regained his composure and paid Tooru back tenfold, and there was the unexpectedly loud guffawing that accompanied a truly terrible joke. There was snickering at puns, and a soft laugh and a kiss when Tooru made fun of himself, and a pouty giggle when Tooru managed to poke fun at Takahiro instead.

Then there were the smiles, cute, fond ones when Takahiro got caught looking at him, and the shy ones when he said something sweet and romantic. The bold, face stretching happy ones when he made Tooru laugh, and the sleepy, quiet ones in the soft light of dawn when they wake up together.

There’s almost nothing better than Takahiro’s goofy expressions in the snaps that he sends Tooru, taken on the train and at work, sneaky little things that make Tooru’s busy, boring days a little brighter. Tooru usually returns the favor when he can, playing with filters and recording tiny messages of love with the voice changing ones, and Takahiro’s return messages lift Tooru’s mood more than he can say.

Takahiro’s expectant expression when he makes something for dinner that he thinks Tooru will like is another favorite, and the calm, relaxed one when they share a bath is another. Of course there’s also the ones that he makes when they’re more intimately occupied, which Tooru can never forget, has burned in the back of his eyelids forever. There’s one of pride when Tooru gets a high grade or praise at work, and one of fierce determination when they’re practicing or working out together.

The best thing of all, though, is the quiet, happy way that Takahiro tells Tooru that he loves him, serious and just as emotional as the very first time. Tooru had cried that time, overcome with happiness and unsure if he really deserved it, wondering if he was going to wake up from an extremely realistic dream. Tooru says it back just as meaningfully, certain of the words before they ever leave his lips, and even more certain afterward when Takahiro blushes and smiles and kisses him.

Fights have yielded tears of sadness and frustration and brief, fleeting unhappiness, but more than that Tooru remembers the times he’s cried from pure unbridled elation, like the hours after the first time that Takahiro had confessed, when they were still in high school, and the time when he agreed with Tooru’s hesitant suggestion that maybe it was time they move in together already, after their first year of college.

He knows in the future there’ll be a million more reasons for smiles and laughter, for tears and expressions of love and care. For them to build their future together like they have been, twining themselves inextricably entwined with one another, helping each other to grow and thrive, as close as a single touch. For now, though, what they have is enough. He can’t wait to see it blossom and bloom before his eyes, but they have all the time in the world together, and he doesn’t want to rush a single second.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
